It is typical to cover a swimming pool or tub with a cover when same is not in use, to prevent the water from becoming contaminated with debris from the environment. If the water of the pool or tub is chemically treated, for example with chlorine, then the cover may retard evaporation of the chemicals.
However, most pool or tub covers sag under their own weight, and float on top of the pool or tub water. The result is that the cover actually becomes a dish, which can collect leaves, sticks, rain, etc. The cover's shape makes it difficult to clean without going through the arduous task of completely removing the cover, and it is rare that the cover can be removed without some of the debris falling into the pool or tub even when the utmost care is exercised. Other types of pool supports that float freely atop the water can create tension on the pool cover as the floating support moves across the surface of the water. This often can cause the pool cover support to detach or rip. The present invention solves these problems by teaching a simple, easy to install or remove, pool cover support which can be used by any member of the family. The invention's simple yet functional design is further easy and inexpensive to manufacture.
Several other tarp type supports are known in the prior art, but are distinguishable from the present invention. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,847,925 to Perry and U.S. Pat. No. 3,769,639 to Bishop disclose pool cover supports, but float on top of the water, whereas the present invention is anchored at the bottom of the pool. U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,327 to Del Gorio, Sr. and U.S. Pat. No. 3,161,990 to Morris, disclose telescopic supports, but rely on spring tension within the support itself to maintain the cover's position, whereas the present invention relies on a weighted base to maintain the pool cover's position. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 1,669,611 to Goldberg and U.S. Pat. No. 138,774 to Whitcomb also disclose supports, but are permanently anchored into the ground, whereas the present invention may be simply and easily removed from the bottom of the pool or tub.